


I Bet You Do This With All Of The Contestants, Paul

by colisahotnorthernmess



Category: The Great British Bake Off RPF
Genre: Baking, Cake, First Kiss, First Time, Flirting, M/M, New Years, Nipple Licking, Rough Kissing, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-05 16:52:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17328836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colisahotnorthernmess/pseuds/colisahotnorthernmess
Summary: Sometimes I am guilty of writing something just because it is damned sexy, and now is one of those times. The two most gorgeous men ever to walk into the Bake Off Tent, in my opinion. And, after Steven Carter-Bailey received the very first 'Hollywood hug' on the New Year's Special 2018, the spark in my heart was well and truly lit. This fic describes a little post-show fun between the pair of them.





	I Bet You Do This With All Of The Contestants, Paul

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is a work of fiction involving real people written by myself - it is a completely made-up fantasy and is in no way intended to cause offence.

The best kept secret about working on the Great British Bake Off? There was always leftover cake. Alright - he _lies_ \- it _wasn't_  really a secret at all - it's all anybody ever really would  _say_ to him, actually, in regards to the show. Well, that _was_ when the public and press could tear themselves away from gossiping about his private life, with recent allegations of a rift with former co-host Mary Berry and further accusations of adultery whilst he was still with his wife gracing the pages of tabloids. When people talked to him about the cakes, it was a _welcome_ change of discussion.

"Paul," they would say, "The leftovers must be amazing." And they were; even the cakes and pastries he and Prue deemed as unworthy were usually pretty damned tasty. Sometimes the _biggest_ failures would genuinely turn out to be the tastiest. Sometimes the more _melted_ , the more sloppy and the more like a massive molten chocolate explosion they looked, the nicer they often tended to be. But there were no disasters on this occasion, for they'd invited back four stand-out stars of the show from previous years to take part in a New Year's special: Kate, Candice, Tamal and the winner of this one-off programme, Steven.

Their spectacular show-stoppers had long since been judged and were now sat forlornly, munched and nibbled to near extinction, on several plates at the rear of the tent. The first people to reach the table at the back would be the first to receive their share of the spoils - and that was usually the crew, starving ravenous after filming for hours without so much as a morsel to taste. As soon as they had stopped filming, most of them would practically bolt across to the other side of the tent to hoover up the remains of what was left.

And those bakes which were _genuinely_ dreadful? Well, they were becoming rarer and rarer these days, as the bakers were improving year on year. But the poorest contenders - as Noel had revealed on the Big Fat Quiz of the Year 2018 - mostly went on to feed Prue's pigs at home. But Paul could never see _Steven's_ genius creations find their way to Prue's pig-pen; they were little works of art, and hardly porky provender. He had been absolutely _charmed_ by them - almost as charmed as he had been by the man _himself_ , with his handsome face and cheeky confidence.

During the show, Steven's ability to make such realistic illusion cakes in only a few hours was nothing short of breathtaking, and Hollywood was only further reminded of this as his eyes wandered over to the remainder of the New Year's Resolution cake he had made for this festive special, with his grandmother's telephone table sublimely created - almost _lifelike_ \- from chocolate cake and home-made fondant. _Stunning_.

Such competent baking didn't merely impress Paul; it _excited_ him - _thoroughly_ \- and not only from a culinary point of view. A man with such talent, who simultaneously managed to make his heart flip every time he smiled, or lisped cutely as he spoke enthusiastically about his bakes, was indeed food for thought for the ever- _hungry_  and usually _straight_ Paul. Christ - what would the press think if they ever found out about that? He could see the headline: Judge lusts after fellow male and openly gay contestant.

Nevertheless, he was thrilled to see there was only _Steven_ left in the tent when all was done at the end of the day and the crew had packed up and gone, having finished picking over the cake scraps. He slowly approached him, one hand drumming on the worktop as he passed a baking station.

The ginger-haired man was sat on his stool, at his own station, blissfully admiring the glory that was the Bake Off tent.

"Champion," Hollywood called out, with a grin, and Carter-Bailey gave him one in return, with that adorable smile of his.

"I'm going to miss the old place," he beamed.

"You might have the opportunity to come back again."

"Maybe," he pondered, gazing upwards.

"Maybe?" thought Paul, " _Definitely_ if _I've_ got anything to do with it." Paul simply couldn't get enough of Steven's sensational cakes. He couldn't get enough of Steven's devilishly good looks, he soon came to realise, the longer he stood there for.

"Would _you_ have me back, Paul?" he asked him. And the judge had nodded slowly, a growing smirk playing on his lips.

Neither of them were sure where the pleasantries had ended and _this_ had started: Paul tucking his hands underneath Steven's bottom and sliding him onto the hard surface in a single motion, pushing him backwards into a clattering mass of mixing bowls and pans, and growling as a pot of utensils was sent hurtling to the ground with an ear-splitting crash, before crushing his lips against Steven's with a kiss both demanding and harsh.

The baker gasped as he was released. "Paul," he said in surprise, incredulous by the sudden turn in events.

The pair had been flirting with each other for as long as he could remember, including the appearance of the very first 'Hollywood hug' earlier today, but Paul's track record as a Romeo with the ladies had Steven believing he would never stand a chance - Paul had never come across as anything other than straight, and rampant with it to boot. Now, with his hands firmly gripping the silver-haired man's broad shoulders, he dragged him forwards and, whispering into his ear, challenged what rumours he had heard. "I bet you do this with _all_  of the contestants," he hissed.

But, in his head, what he wanted to say was: "I bet you do this with all of the _female_ contestants, Paul."

"You _know_ I don't," he was told. "You'd never hear _anything_ else in the press. Nobody can keep a secret," he sighed, a touch of regret to his tone.

"I can keep a secret," Steven soothed, attempting to allay Paul's fears. "Not that anyone would believe me, anyway." He looked up at Hollywood - steely eyes which rarely gave anything away, but now were flickering downwards to avoid his stare, and the younger man almost rather wondered if that was the _idea_ here - that Paul could fool around with another man and _not_ get caught. But "No," he understood as he finally met with the other man's telling gaze - Paul was putting everything on the line here; one kiss and tell story from another man could end it all for him.

However, to Paul, Steven was anything but 'another man'. "You're gorgeous," he uttered, removing the contestant's apron, which was still covered in flour and icing sugar. "And you should have won the first time round - you were robbed."

"Maybe I should have done this with you earlier - it might have swayed the vote," there was a flash of a wicked grin.

"It came right to the wire. But you know I couldn't have overturned Prue's decision," Paul chuckled.

"I'm _kidding_."

"I know," the Liverpudlian replied, now freeing Steven from his Christmas jumper, navy blue and adorned with decorations of snowy winter scenes, before starting work on his shirt.

"I just want to know one thing though... Am I prettier than Sophie?" he deliberately fluttered his eyelashes.

"Oh _yes_..." Paul finally relieved the younger man of the aforementioned shirt, managing to undo the many frustrating buttons and forcing it open wide. "And  _I_ just want to know one thing..." he began, planting kisses upon Carter-Bailey's chest and extending a wet tongue to wrap around his now exposed left nipple, pale pink amongst dark auburn hair, making Steven simply  _tremble_ with anticipation. "Do you _taste_ as sweet as your cakes taste, Steven...?"


End file.
